Angel Eyes
by Raven Shadi And Moonlight
Summary: The story of the life - and death - of Lenne Glass... a former girlfriend of Seto Kaiba.
1. Character Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even have a bowl of jello to call my own!

Raven: Dude! Hi! Welcome to my FIRST fanfic!  
  
Seto: muttering Yeah, hopefully the last one, too.  
  
Raven: :( Shut up, Seto! (forward punch)  
  
Seto: OUCH! (massages right arm)  
  
Raven: :) I feel better now! Anyway, this chapter is an introduction of the characters in this story.  
  
Raven Shadi: Raven is the 18 year old twin sister of Seto Kaiba. She never trusted Gozaboro Kaiba in the first place, and filed to change her last name soon after he disappeared. She is the same height as Seto with the same blue eyes. However, her hair is waist length and spiky, like Mokuba's. It is black with blue highlights that exactly match her eyes. After Gozaboro disappeared, she also took up Taekwondo (even though it's Korean) with an ATA club that was located nearby. She managed to get up to her 1st degree black belt.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Seto is 18 in this story.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba: Mokuba is as adorable as ever! He is 14 in this story.  
  
Moonlight: Moonlight is Raven's pet, well, what else? He's a TALKING pet raven! He lives in a cage in Raven's room, and is loud at the most obnoxious points.  
  
Yugi: Come on, we all know him! He's 16 in this story, and is almost as tall as Mokuba! ;)  
  
Yami: Yami is still part of Yugi.  
  
Tea: (yawn) She just turned 17... woopie.  
  
Joey: Still a pathetic loser freak. He's 19, and still in high school (FREAK!)  
  
Tristan: Same as Joey, minus the freak part.  
  
Lenne Glass: Lenne is faily tall with green eyes. She is not my character. She is used in my story with my good friend Jamie Lemmings permission, as Raven is used in her story, Forbidden Feelings, with my permission. Forbidden Feelings and Angel Eyes are two different stories, however, and what is true in one may or may not be true in the other.  
  
Kira Yoki: Seto's 19 year old girlfriend. She is shorter than him and has red hair and startlingly green eyes.  
  
Raven: Is there anyone I forgot?  
  
Kira: I don't think so...  
  
Joey: I am NOT a loser!  
  
Raven: (punches him in the arm) Yes you are!  
  
Joey: OW!!! YOU HURT ME!!! (runs off crying and holding his arm)  
  
Raven: That settles it! (yells at Joey) RUNNING WILL GET YOU NOWHERE!  
  
Joey: (yelling back) IT GOT ME OVER HERE!  
  
Moonlight: (sweatdrop) On to the freakin' story already!!!


	2. Memories

_Raven: Well, erm, welcome to the first chapter of my story! Sorry for it taking so long...  
  
Moonlight: What she means is she was on vacation, laughing at you all waiting for it to start!  
  
Raven: (eye twitch) MOONLIGHT!!! (clamps beak shut) I did NOT do that! Well, I was on vacation, but... (shakes head) Anyway... I don't own the song "After the Love has Gone" by Earth, Wind and Fire, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Lenne for that matter. I own myself and, regretfully, this stupid chatterbox. Lenne Glass is my best friend's character. Her name's Jamie Lemmings. Read her story, Forbidden Feelings! Though Forbidden Feelings and Angel Eyes have the same characters, the two stories do not coincide. In other words, what's true in one may not be true in the other.  
_  
-/-Chapter One – The Memories-/-  
  
_**For a while, to love was all we could do  
  
We were young and we knew and our eyes were alive  
  
Deep inside we knew our love was true  
  
For a while, we paid no mind to the past  
  
We knew love would last  
  
Every night, something right  
  
Would invite us to begin the dance**  
_  
Lenne looked up into Seto's eyes. Those startlingly blue eyes. "I love you, Seto..."  
  
Seto cradled her head is his hands. "And I love you... let me show you..." He pulled her face towards his, and kissed her passionately, lovingly...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"Hmm?" Lenne grunted, her eyes opening slowly. She was covered in a cold sweat. She could have sworn she was with him again...  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"Alright..." she whispered, reaching out and turning off her alarm clock. Lenne sat up, looking around at her empty room. No Seto there...  
  
In fact, there had been no Seto for three months now. She knew this, but she couldn't help missing him. "Seto..." she whispered, a lone tear cursing down her cheek.  
  
She remembered too well to forget... the way it had been...  
  
**_After the love was gone  
  
How could you lead me on  
  
And not let me stay around  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
After the love was gone  
  
What used to be right is wrong  
  
Can love that's lost be found  
_**  
/Flashback/   
  
Lenne was new at her school, Domino High. She stood at the front of the class, staring around stupidly, looking for a seat to slink into. She saw one next to a short, spiky haired kid near the front. She walked over, trying not to be seen by anyone. "Hey..." she said quietly to the spiky haired kid with a weird necklace. "Is anyone sitting here?"  
  
"No, sit there if you like."  
  
"Thank you," Lenne said.  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone's new at some point. By the way, my name's Yugi Muto." (_A/N: This is before Duelist Kingdom, so Yugi isn't famous yet_.)  
  
"Hi, Yugi. I'm Lenne Glass."  
  
A girl approached Lenne and Yugi. "Hey, Yugi!"  
  
"Hi, Tea."  
  
Tea noticed Lenne slinking back into her chair. "Oh... am I interrupting something?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "No, Tea. This is Lenne. She's new here."  
  
"Hi, Lenne! I'm Tea Gardner!"  
  
"Um... nice to meet you..." Lenne said shyly.  
  
Two tall boys approached now. "Hey, Yugi!" said the blonde. "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Joey, this is Lenne."  
  
Joey was about to say something, but the kid with the spike in his hair pushed him aside. "And I'm Tristan!"  
  
"Um..." Lenne said, blinking.  
  
Two more kids entered the room – a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and a girl with the same eyes but waist length, black, spiky hair with blue highlights in it.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Lenne.  
  
"No good," said Joey.  
  
"Hey, Raven's alright," said Tristan. "And she's hot."  
  
"They're the Kaiba twins, Seto and Raven," explained Yugi.  
  
Lenne stared at the boy named Seto Kaiba. A strange fog seemed to come over her senses... her heart nearly jumped out of her chest... what was going on?  
  
/End Flashback/   
  
"Argh!" yelled Lenne. "I can't take it anymore! Seto, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"  
  
It was no good. She still loved him, and couldn't help thinking about him...  
  
**_Something happened along the way  
  
What used to be happy was sad  
  
Something happened along the way  
  
And yesterday was all we had, and oh  
_**  
/Flashback/   
  
"Seto..." Lenne whispered. "Please don't leave..."  
  
Seto turned away from her. "I'm sorry Lenne. You're a nice person; I just don't feel that way about you anymore." With that, Seto left Lenne's house, never to return again.  
  
/End Flashback/   
  
"It isn't fair..." Lenne said, another tear rolling down her cheek. "What's happening to me? I used to be so happy..."  
  
**_Something happened along the way  
  
Yesterday was all we had  
  
Something happened along the way  
  
Used to be happy is sad  
  
Something happened along the way  
  
Oh yesterday was all we had, and oh_**  
  
With a sigh, Lenne crawled out of bed and got around to getting ready for school.  
  
-/-End of Chapter One-/-  
  
_Raven: So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me. I have only one condition. I'll accept constructive criticism. In fact, I'd like to know how to make this story better. However, random flames will be ignored – slash – deleted. Once again, hope you liked it!_


	3. Isolation in a Group

_Raven: Yipee! Another chapter!_

_Moonlight: Yipee._

_Jamie Lemmings (my best friend in real life): Erm, what's the point of this story?_

_Raven: Who said there's a point?_

_Moonlight: Basically, she's using this author's note to tell you that..._

_Raven: THE MOON IS MADE OF BLUE GELATIN!!!_

_Jamie Moonlight: (sweatdrop)_

_Jamie: Anyway, Blue Jello Girl over here does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!..._

_Moonlight: Good thing, it'd be all soppy-like..._

_Jamie: or the song "Living on an Island," by Status Quo..._

_Moonlight: that's too weird for even Raven to own..._

_Jamie: or my character, Lenne Glass. Sorry I haven't updated my story, Forbidden Feelings, in a while... I'm really busy and have a **HUGE** mental block._

_Raven: Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue jello moon?_

_Moonlight: (sweatdrop) Let's just get on with it, shall we?_

-/- Chapter Two – Isolation in a Group -/-

_**Easy when you're number one, everybody say you're having fun**_

_**Smiling for the public eye, when you're body say you wanna die**_

Lenne looked up at the school building and sighed. Nothing seemed easy anymore.

Yugi snuck up behind her. "Hey, Lenne!" he yelled, practically in her ear.

"Ouch! Yugi, don't do that!" Lenne said, forcing a smile. She'd gotten good at this lately – though sometimes she thought she just wanted to crawl to a corner and die, she didn't want her friends to worry.

"Sorry Lenne."

_**Living on an island, looking at another line**_

As Tristan, Joey, and Tea followed, Lenne tuned out of their conversation. It was amazing how she could feel so isolated in the middle of a group of friends.

"Lenne? Hello? Are you in there?" Tea asked, waving a hand in front of Lenne's face.

Lenne blinked. "Hmm?"

"I just asked you if you were ok. You seem really quiet lately..."

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all."

"Well, if you're sure..." Tea said. The bell rang for homeroom. "Oops, better go. See you all in math!" Tea ducked into her class, and Joey, Tristan, and Yugi went into theirs.

Sitting in homeroom, Lenne sighed. Yes, it was amazing how in such a big place with so many people how she could feel like she was living on an island.

_**Waiting for my friend to come and we'll get high**_

She knew why, though, and he was walking through the door. Seto Kaiba.

"Oh, come on, Seto, why not?" asked Raven, following him.

"Look. You know I hate that dog and the others. Sorry, it's my mansion, and you are NOT having a party in it!"

"Come on, Seto! You could stay in the other end of the mansion if you wanted! Besides, Kira thinks it's a good idea!"

Seto froze, and so did Lenne. She knew very well that Kira Yoki was Seto's new girlfriend. It just didn't seem possible that he had someone else so soon after the breakup.

Kira was the happiest person ever at the moment – as happy as Lenne was only three small months ago.

'_That's it!'_ thought Lenne. _'Seto's a drug – like marijuana only more potent. With him, you're high – but I'm in withdrawal.'_

_**Hugh he got a real nice place, Cruxie gonna be there soon**_

_**And I just wanna see his face, I'm getting lonely in my empty room**_

School finally ended, with Seto and Raven still arguing about the party.

"Come on, Seto! You need to socialize more!!!"

"No I don't. Look, I'm dating someone. Isn't that enough?"

Upon hearing this, Lenne ran out of the school. She couldn't stand it anymore.

She got home in five minutes. "Hey, honey," her mother called from the kitchen. "How was school?"

"It was ok. Nothing special."

Lenne didn't like lying to her mom, but what choice did she have? She went upstairs to her room. Lenne flung her backpack over the chair in front of her desk, and flopped on the bed. "It's too empty in here..." she thought aloud.

- Flashback -

Lenne and Seto sat on her bed. "Tonight was great, Seto..." Lenne sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I liked it too. But what made it special was being with you, Lenne."

"Oh, Seto..."

- End Flashback -

_**Living on an island, working on another line**_

_**Waiting for my friend to come and we'll get high**_

Lenne felt a tear build up in her eye. She furiously blinked it away. '_Is this the hell people coming off drugs have to go through?_' She sighed. '_If only I'd never met him...'_

She knew it was too late, though. As if that weren't enough, her friends were beginning to worry about her. They were seeing through her fake happiness, and it wasn't working out right.

_**Passing time away in blue skies**_

_**Thinking of the smile in her eyes**_

_**Easy, it's easy**_

Lenne fell asleep.

- Dream -

The sky above was blue, the land below was green. Lenne soared through the clouds, doing loop-de-loops and barrel rolls. Her eyes twinkled, and for once she was happy.

That's when one of the clouds darkened, threatening to rain. It assumed the shape of Seto Kaiba's head, and started laughing at her.

_**Living on an island, oh boy we're having fun**_

_**Living on an island, thinking about the things I've done**_

_**Living on an island, searching for another light**_

_**Waiting for my friend to come and we'll get high**_

_**Waiting for my friend to come and we'll get high**_

_**I said we're gonna get high**_

Lenne smirked. She was going to beat him. She flew towards him, trying to reach his face, to punch it, to get it away.

Seto laughed harder. A cold, cruel laugh. "Silly Lenne Glass – did you really think you could defeat me that easily?" His hand appeared, and played a card – Obelisk the Tormentor.

The Egyptian God looked down at Lenne. "Obelisk – Fist of Fate!" Kaiba yelled, commanding his monster.

Obelisk reached back. '_Now!_' thought Lenne, bypassing Obelisk as it stopped defending Kaiba, and punched him, hard. "No!" yelled Seto Kaiba, as he dissolved, turning back into a cloud.

- Back in Lenne's Room -

A smile came across Lenne's sleeping face.

_**Yeah we're gonna get high**_

_**Gonna touch the sky** _

And that was how her mother found her that evening.

-- End of Chapter Two -/-

Raven: Yipee! I'm done!

Moonlight: -.-'

Raven: What's wrong, Moonlight?

Moonlight: You're making your own brother sound like a big loser. Do you really want that?

Seto: The bird's got a point.

Raven: Seto? When did you get here?

Seto: Oh, about 30 seconds ago.

Raven: Well, whatever. R&R, please! ;)

Seto: O.o? Rest and relaxation? (What I originally thought)

Raven: No, silly! Read and Review!


End file.
